Most vaults, safes and the like can be entered by a skilled person using hand tools such as chain saws, cutting wheels and oxy-acetylene torches. Because total denial of entry with such tools is precluded at the present time, it is desirable to at least effectively prolong penetration time so that individuals attempting penetration of the device will likely be discovered by other security devices or security personnel.
A problem with prior art penetration resistant barriers is that they are frequently expensive; the more resistant to penetration, the more expensive.
One object of the present invention is to inexpensively provide penetration resistance for safes, vaults and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide heat resistance between inner and outer barrier walls.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a preferably torch resistant resilient support for heat resistant material between inner and outer barrier walls so that hand tool penetration of the fire resistant material is relatively slow.
One advantage in practicing the instant invention is that in accordance therewith, the penetration time of barriers using a cutting torch and hand tools is increased.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a penetration resistant safe or vault constructed with barriers in accordance therewith is relatively economical.